A tres pasos
by Noa Crysa
Summary: Eres mi lobito feroz con piel de oveja preferido' Y todos los celos que puede desencadenar eso. A tres pasos de la cama.


**Notas:**

No he podido resistirlo, en serio, es ella, ¿Vale? Ella me inspira cada vez que abre su vozarrón (en este caso msn) y me da ideas de cualquier cosa.

Esta va por todos tus exámenes, tus trabajos, tus idioteces y por todas las sonrisas que me sacas cada vez que hablamos, capullita de Alelí. Por eso y por la mejor frase que te dije nunca: Tú ve a estudiar y yo voy ha escribir.

**Para, Azu, mi Lily morena**

**Mi lobo con piel de oveja, preferido**

**Frase de: Lily Evans**

-Vamos, Remus- Dice Lily con su típico tono de _"Vamos a alargar la u para que ceda y me deje hacer alguna trastada"_

-Lily tengo que estudiar y no sé exactamente por qué sigues suplicando y perdiendo el tiempo si sabes que no lo haré.

-Vamos, sé un lobito bueno y déjame, solo esta noche, James tiene entrenamiento hasta tarde y nos vamos mañana, no nos veremos hasta dentro de quince días.

-Dios, hasta que no lo consigas- dice Remus levantando la cabeza del libro- no pararás ¿Verdad?

-No

-Vamos, Remus- interviene Sirius con un ladrido desde su lugar sobre la cama, donde mira con diversión tapada con toneladas de desprecio falso- Si la pelirroja está caliente y quiere tirarse al carnudo ese, déjales, no creo que nadie te viole por hacer la ronda solo esta noche, a no ser, claro, que seas un lobito malo.

Y se estira, sobre la cama, coge esa pelota que no sabe de dónde la ha sacado y la tira al aire un par de veces, _arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo_ y vuelta a empezar y a Remus esa cinta de cuero que lleva Sirius en la muñeca se le antoja tan morbosa que mira a Lily con la vista y la cabeza puestas en cuantas cosas le haría a Sirius con cuero o sin él y la contesta.

-Esta bien, que pesados sois, por merlín, dejarme estudiar.

-Eres mi lobito feroz con piel de oveja preferido.

Sirius se atraganta y Remus la mira con odio. ESA broma era privada, entre ellos, nada de decirlo delante del tío que le pone más que Lennon, _joder, Lily._ Pero a Sirius no le da el ataque de risa que Remus siempre pensó que le daría si oía como le llamaba Lily, _no, que va, _porque Sirius no se ríe, y teniendo en cuenta lo que le gusta enseñar sus colmillos, es una mala señal. Porque la pelota está quieta, Remus no puede ver la cinta de cuero y tiene la extraña sensación de que algo anda mal. Y Lily ahora respira muy flojito, como temiendo que ahora el lobo fuera Sirius y estuviera a punto de saltar a por ella. El ambiente está tan tenso y se escucha tan poco en la habitación que ya no sabe si ese _joder, mierda_ lo ha pensado él mismo o ha sido Liz.

-¿La pelirroja lo sabe?

-¿Cuál de las dos cosas? ¿La que me hace un monstruo o la que me hace un degenerado?

-Ambas. Ninguna. Bueno, estaba claro que lo tenía que saber. De cualquier manera, Remus, eres gilipollas.

-¿Por contarle a mi mejor amiga lo que me pasa?

-No, pedazo de mendrugo, por llamarte monstruo y degenerado. Y no me puedo creer que esté de acuerdo en algo con Sirius Black, aunque yo más bien te hubiera llamo idiota, la verdad.

Vale, está habiendo un malentendido enormemente grande, a nivel mundial, Lily sabe _qué_ exactamente y _por qué_ él no sabe que Lily lo sabe o que podría saberlo, aunque está claro que Lily lo sabe porque es la mejor amiga de Remus, aunque Remus es muy suyo, así que tampoco tiene por qué saberlo y si lo sabe, qué de las dos cosas sabe y cuánto sabe James entonces, pero claro no tiene por qué ser eso lo que sabe, puede ser solamente lo otro en cuyo caso no habría problema porque está claro que ella sigue siendo amiga de Remus. Está bastante claro que ella sabe lo otro, pero no sabe si sabe lo suyo con Remus o lo que quiera que haya con Remus, claro, porque tampoco tienen un nombre concreto para ese _eso_ que tienen ellos y Lily lo sabe o podría saberlo. Y vuelta a empezar. Ja, toma esa.

Aún así Sirius nunca admitirá que lo que Lily ha dicho es totalmente verdad, Remus, el lobo feroz con piel de cordero, es gracioso y tierno e cierto modo, pero que esas mariconadas las diga Lily, él prefiere hacerse el ofendido con ambos y no decir ni _mú._

-Tengo que irme entonces, James me estará esperando…

-Quiera ahí, pecosa- masculla Sirius- Qué es lo que sabes y cuánto sabe James.

-James sabe lo que él mismo deduce, porque no es tonto, aunque yo soy partidaria de pensar que un poco sí. Y respecto a lo que sé, pregúntaselo a tu _novio barra me da miedo comprometerme así que lo dejamos en un par de polvos semanales._

Y echa a correr hacía la puerta antes de que Sirius la muerda y Remus la cuelgue de algún sitio alto donde no le lleguen los pies al suelo.

-¡Y que sepas una cosa! ¡Semanales son los que echas tú con tu novio, los nuestros son diarios!

Lo oye mientras baja las escaleras y huye, literalmente, de la habitación, dejando a un muy cabreado Siirus Black y a un muy avergonzado Remus Lupin.

-Podrías haberme dicho que lo sabía ¿No crees? ¡Y que cojones es eso del miedo al compromiso!

Da un par de zancadas hacia su cama y busca el mechero de_ los huevos_ para encender el cigarrillo _de los cojones_, el cual, tampoco encuentra. Remus por su parte cuenta diez, cien, mil, y sigue estando igual de cabreado e igual de avergonzado y con más ganas de follar que antes, porque el cuero de la muñeca de Sirius ahora esta un poco brillante, por el sudor y tenso por el mal humor de su dueño y que le cuelguen si no es realmente tentador poder decir que _no son dos semanales, que son dos diarios._

-Ella es mi amiga, no dirá nada, Lily nunca dice nada, ya lo sabes, pero bueno, yo que sé, hay veces en las que tiene un poco de razón.

-Sí- dice Sirius y suelta el humo despacio, conteniéndose- cuando te llama imbécil tiene mucha razón y cuando dice que tienes piel de oveja también.

-¿Estás celoso porque dice que tengo piel de oveja?

-No, no estoy celoso, mi lobito con piel de oveja, preferido.

Y el preferido tiene cierto tono de tintineo amenazante.

-Vale, estás celoso porque Lily dice que tengo piel de oveja, genial, Sirius.

Remus le pica, le cabrea más, le intenta humillar sin decir todas las palabrotas, como _cojonudo_ o _tócate los huevos_, que tiene ganas de decir, porque sabe que así le jode más, que Sirius se pica y se lía solito.

Por eso tampoco se espera la reacción que tiene, se ríe. AHORA, SE RÍE. No se ha reído cuando debería haberlo echo y ahora se ríe. El muy cabrón.

-Lo que realmente te gustaría, Remus. Es que estuviese celoso y que tuviese tantas ganas de follar como tienes tú ahora mismo.

-Eres tú el que ha dicho que son dos diarios y, bueno, no está bien mentir.

Se retan, se miden las fuerzas, Remus cuenta los pasos que hay de Sirius a la cama y Sirius los que hay de Remus a si mismo y todo se calienta más, porque hay tres. Tres de Remus a Sirius, tres de Sirius a la cama. Remus se acerca, despacio, un, dos y tres.

-Yo no miento, licántropo.

Y_ oh, no_, no miente. Remus lo comprueba dos veces seguidas, dejándose llevar, por la rabia, por la adrenalina, por las ganas y por todo lo que no le cuenta a Lily, porque se pondría roja tres días y tres noches, como los pasos que han dado hasta caer en la cama, hace rato.


End file.
